


Pressure Point

by whywouldyou14



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whywouldyou14/pseuds/whywouldyou14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnussen knew everyone’s pressure points. Sherlock knew Jim’s all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure Point

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sherlock fanfic (out of many more, I hope). I already published it on Tumblr, but I still really appreciate it if you tell me your opinion about it! Also I must warn that English is not my native language, so if you find a grammatical error, please be kind to tell me so I can fix it.

Sherlock always knew who is coming upstairs, be that the quiet, fussy steps of Mrs. Hudson, Greg Lestrade’s energetic jumps through the two or three stairs, John’s angry stomping of the floor or Mycroft’s polite knocking of the umbrella. Hearing the other, less common pace surprised him a little, but it was more the visit itself than the owner of the new leather boots that screeched at every step. He then heard a polite cough and smelled the expensive perfume that could only belong to one person. Feigning ignorance, he quickly put the kettle on and arranged a tray of biscuits.

\- Long time no see. – He said before his guest entered the room.

\- Did you like my little television show? – Jim smiled widely.

\- Neatly made, my friend, but I don’t know if I could handle that much publicity. – Sherlock said, sitting down in his armchair and pouring the hot water into his cup. – Please be welcome. Tea?

\- Won’t mind really, Sherlock. – Jim sat down and picked his tea. – So nice to have a polite conversation from time to time! People are being terribly rude these days…

\- So what brings you to my place, old friend? – Sherlock inquired, sipping from the cup.

\- Just wanted to pay my old friend an old friendly visit. Heard you started killing people. Saw the whole show on television! – Moriarty sounded excited.

\- So what do you think? – the detective asked, not really looking at the criminal.

\- Crude work, I must admit, honey. Shooting off a person in front of all the witnesses! That seems like a really weak alibi to me. And how would you even dispose of the body if they looked away for a minute? You could have at least brought some acid to destroy it, or I don’t know what the kind doctor could have suggested to you. I was terribly appalled with the way you destroyed your “strongest villain of all time”. – Jim made quotation marks in the end.

\- So that’s what it’s all about. – Sherlock pondered, amused. – You are jealous.

\- It’s hard not to be jealous when your arch-nemesis suddenly trades you for a person who pisses into his fireplace. – Jim pouted. – That was so offensive it even brought me back from the dead, you know.

\- Saw two or three of your names in Magnussen’s financial accounts, by the way. – Sherlock said suddenly, looking attentively at his villain. – For an unobservant eye, could even seem like you worked for him.

\- We both know that’s not quite true. – Jim smiled, picking up a biscuit from the tray. – I am a kind of person that isn’t very good at boss-employee confrontations. You know, shouts get loud, people get killed…

\- Of course I do. Besides, there were just two or three payments. – Sherlock put his biscuit into the teacup to soften it a little bit. – I believe he found your little pressure point, and you decided to pay him off.

\- I have no pressure points. – Jim smiled very widely this time, concealing his nervousness. He started to speak faster too. – Unlike you, I have no friends. Crimes? You know he couldn’t trace it back to me, he would need someone of your level for doing something spectacular like that.

\- What about me as your pressure point? – Sherlock looked up, faking surprise.

\- Don’t flatter yourself, love. – Jim said triumphantly. – You are a great diversion to me, but I would be just a tiny bit disappointed if someone did the dirty work of killing you for me, not sad.

Sherlock went silent for a while and picked a big apple and a knife from the table. Moriarty sipped his tea happily, thinking that he beat the detective this time.

\- Speaking of dirty work. – Sherlock finally spoke, waiting for Jim to lift his eyes from the cup. The guest lifted his gaze and suddenly saw Sherlock cutting the skin on his hand. Red blood slowly started dripping on the clean white plate.

\- Oops. – Sherlock stated as-a-matter-of-factly. He closed his eyes, counted to 10 and finally heard the sound of an unconscious body falling on the floor from the armchair, the cup breaking into pieces.

“What a mess, - the detective said calmly. He kneeled, picked up his villain from the floor and carried him to the sofa in his arms. – And who would have thought that you are afraid of the sight of blood, out of all people? Kidding, of course. I knew it all along”.

As he gave the consulting criminal a sniff of ammonia in order to get him back to his senses, he looked at him almost lovingly and said: “Answering your question about favorite villains, you don’t need to worry, Jim. My favorite villain is Moriarty, the amusing little man who feared blood”.


End file.
